Girl Named Nogitsune HAITUS
by Neurotic-GinjahNinjah
Summary: Nogitsune Ashland was a 19-year-old enigma, shoved into a pair of skinny jeans and wrapped up into a heavily sarcastic and socially awkward package topped with a pretty bow and she had a secret. A dangerous secret. After moving to Beacon Hills she finds are not as they seem and she had to stay off the radar of overly curious students including one Stiles Stilinski. [Stiles x OC]
1. Whiskey-Eyed Angel

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters that are recognized. I am merely using them for creative expression. I only claim to own my OCs and part of the plot.**

* * *

 **A Girl Named Nogitsune**

 **Chapter One~ Whiskey-Eyed Angel**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Dreams and Flashbacks_

 ** _'SOUND EFFECTS'_**

 ** _Scene Change_**

* * *

I remember the first time I saw a ghost and it was something I could never forget, it was the moment that defined me as something out of the ordinary and opened the door to my abilities.

It all started when I turned 12 and my parents had just passed on after being murdered in a gruesome way that no child should ever see. I was waiting for the ambulance and the police to come and take the bodies away. I remember the blood, the screams and the tears; most of all I remembered her arms.

I remember sitting in the dark and listening to the approaching sirens in the distance. I was looking anywhere except at the two dead bodies next to me when everything turned cold and she appeared before me.

I wasn't frightened when she came to me on the contrary, I was strangely calm and collected. It was as if her mere spectral appearance turned my loud sobs to quiet whimpers.

I remember feelings of awe as she glided to me and knelt down.

"No more tears, hush sweetheart hush."

Her voice was soft and filled with love yet at the same time, stern.

She was beautiful draped in her white floral dress. She looked like a mother from a story book with her soft frame and nimble hands. Her hair was a deep brown with strands of honey set around a round face and moles scattered around her cheeks and her eyes...I would never forget them for as long as I breathed air into my lungs.

They looked as if they were liquid whiskey, a brilliant amber with hints of brown and sparkled like someone took sunshine from the sky.

Her eyes were one of a kind and she was dubbed my 'Whiskey-Eyed Angel.'

After she vanished saying she would see me again that was the last time I saw her until many years later. All that I had of her was a sketch that I drew in the Sheriff's Station but that was a child's sketch and bracelet and a name 'Beacon Hills'.

I knew I had to find her again and I felt that Beacon Hills was a good place to search as I exhausted every other option. At the time I didn't know she was a ghost, she never told me her name, just that she heard me crying and being a mother meat she could never ignore a child in pain.

She was my angel and she talked to me, keeping my child-like mind from my parent's bodies.

"You remind me of my son."

"Really, what's his name?"

Just as my 'Whiskey-Eyed Angel' opened her mouth the answer the sirens reached us and police scattered the house.

I whimpered as the door smashed open and the ghostly woman grabbed me gently kissing my forehead then clasping a beautiful diamond bracelet to my wrist.

"Beacon Hills."

She vanished.

As I was taken to the police station I babbled to the police about the woman in my house but they just wrote it off as post-traumatic stress.

I knew she was real, I saw her, felt her fingers in my hair and the kisses she placed on my forehead.

Back then if I had realized she was a ghost I would have stopped my search. I wasn't looking outside of the country and that was my problem. I scourged Germany for any clues that could lead me to the woman I thought had just found her way into my house. I needed to find her.

I knew I would little did I know that I just wasn't searching the right places and as I talked about the mysterious woman who no one said was real, thousands of miles away a father and son had just lost someone important to them. The love of their lives and the sunshine in their skies.

* * *

 **Beacon Hills, California**

"Stiles!"

Shouted John Stilinski as he reached for his son who was running through the hospital toward his mother's room.

He pushed through the doctors and nurses to his mother's bedside.

She was still and silent...he didn't understand, Mom's never die, they were invincible.

"Mom...Mom...MOM"

The Whiskey eyed boy screamed, shaking his mother.

"Get him out of here!" Shouted the head doctor.

Abruptly Stiles was pushed to his teary eyed father and they fell to their knees holding each other and crying.

Their world had stopped and the flat lining beeps were deafening.

"Call it." Said the doctor.

"Claudia Stilinski, Age 37, time of death approximately 10:18 p.m.

With that there was the last heart beat and breath of the 'Whiskey-Eyed Angel' as her eyes stayed forever closed and sheets of white pulled over her.

It wasn't the end it was the beginning.

It set in motion the meeting of two hearts: Another 'Whiskey-Eyed Angel and a Girl with a secret.

* * *

 **AN:** **Here's chapter one everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to comment and vote, tell me what you think!** **I tried to keep the story line as original as possible and seeing as I couldn't find a plot like this one I just rolled with it :)**


	2. What The Hell is a Beacon Hills?

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't own Teen Wolf. I only own my OCs and parts of the plot.**

 **Starts at the beginning of Season 3A Episode 1.**

Thank you for all of the votes! Keep them coming. Review, Review, Review! Don't be shy ;). Also as you will soon find out, Nogitsune is a huge smart ass. I love writing her in first person. Because she has ADHD her thoughts are going to be all over the place and I want to show that as a personality trait. I am trying to make it as humorous and accurate as possible.

 _ **Song Recommendation: Headlights ~ by Robin Schulz [ft. Ilsey]**_

* * *

Chapter 2: What the Hell is a Beacon Hills?

By: Neurotic-GinjahNinjah

* * *

 _'Ooh I know why you're chasin' all the headlights, oh cause you always tryin' to get ahead in life'_

Ilsey's haunting voice blasted from the speakers of my rental car as I sped down the winding roads toward my new home and job in Beacon Hills.

"What hell is a Beacon Hill anyway?"

That was something I really wanted to know the answer to. I'm assuming its a 'beacon' of sorts...and a hill...

...

I'm gonna be pissed if it's not a hill when its got the word 'Hill' in the name, that's just misleading an-Sorry I have ADHD and yes I've had a lot of Adderall.

I sighed as I tapped my manicured nails on the leather steering wheel of the dark silver Prius to the beat, my blonde hair flaring behind me through the open windows and my eye narrowed on every sharp turn. In the cup holder I had my 5th mocha cappuccino. I'm not even joking people; it was the only way I could think to stay awake don't judge me with your fangirl eyes.

I was so tired, I had just gotten off of an 11 hour flight from Frankfurt, Germany. My ass was sore. I just want to get to my new house.

According to my new colleague, Ms. Morrell who insisted I call her Marin, I would be starting my position as a full-time TA at the High School for the new English teacher Ms. Blake in a weeks time. Marin stated that now that I was a part of the faculty I would have full health coverage and a 401K plan. Considering that I was only 19 it was a huge step considering I worked hard at my jobs and college to get through it, though I was still in heaps of debt. Though thankfully German education to my understand was less than American Education, so that made it easier.

19, you heard me right. I know you're probably confused right now but let me share my feels, my life introduce myself and explain my 'disability'.

My name is Nogitsune Lee Ashland and I'm an alcoholic...wait, no that was the wrong introduction.

Let's try this again.

My name is Nogitsune Lee Ashland and I'm 19 years old. I was born on December 21st 1995 in Frankfurt, Germany to Henrik and Illse Ashland. Yes, my name really is Nogitsune but please just call me Lee or Ash, I've even gone as far as to tell Marin to tell the staff to call me only those two names because I won't respond to anything else. I really don't know what my father was thinking letting my mother name me that, he really must've loved his wife. My father was an Archeologist and my mother, God rest her soul was a German historian who loved Japanese Folklore. Yay me! Why couldn't I be named something normal like Samantha or Tiffany. Instead I am stuck named after psychotic void kitsune who like to mess with peoples minds, darkness and causing chaos and pain more than a closet hentai likes hardcore tentacle porn...you see what I did there. If I ever get to meet one of those I'm totally calling them a hentai.

Tentacle Porn...I shivered and gagged. Yes, I know what it is. My friend Marisa forced me to watch it or she would've burned all of my Batman comics.

Anyway, as you've probably guessed, I am very sarcastic, blunt and spontaneous. Don't get me wrong, I'm very serious when someone threatens those I love, does something that pisses me off or the situation call for it.

To continue on. I lost my parents when I was 12. I was home and all I can remember is he screaming and the blood. I don't even know what killed them all I know is that it wasn't 'natural' causes. Whatever it was, it was fast and strong with claws and sharp teeth because it ripped into my parents like tissue paper.

* * *

That day, it was the day my 'disability' as a Spirit Walker became active. A Spirit Walker according to sources is a creature that can communicate with, control and summon spirits, whether they are still on this plain or not. Spirit Walkers can borrow the abilities of apparitions and use then as tools, such as phasing through objects, possession, projecting and if that ghost was supernatural they can use the abilities the ghost had when they were alive.

Each Spirit Walker has 4 Spirits that attach to them usually through jewelry or something important. Sure the Walkers can use more that just their attachments but with unattached specter's they are limited. Anyways, as I was saying there are 4 Spirits they attach to. They each represent something: What Could've Been, What Was, What Can Never Be and What Is. To break it down these 4 Spirits must meet certain criteria; The Healer, The Warrior, The Mentor and the Defender.

Another interesting thing about Spirit Walkers is that their ghosts were like they were when they were alive until someone harmed their charge, then a darker power took over. They may have been the sweetest person alive until the Walker is hurt then they become merciless defenders. Bipolar disorder essentially.

But enough about my 'disability'.

Thinking back, it was the day that I met her and so far the only time, my whiskey-eyed angel. She was part of the reason I was going to Beacon Hills in the first place. It was one of my angel's clues. Well, that and the beautiful bracelet glinting on my wrist with the initials C.S., I never took it off.

I was deeply connected to this bracelet, one because she gave it to me to take care of and two because it made me feel safe. Back at my old school everyone thought it was cursed. Whenever someone tried to touch it or steal it they were shocked and from there they got bad luck. I know what you're thinking...A bracelet. Well, let me tell you this bracelet has saved my ass more times that I care to admit. It was like it could sense those with bad intentions and it would lash out and more than one person stated they saw 'things' when they were shocked.

I remembered back when I was 17 and recently emancipated. The manager of my apartment that the government had provided was very sleazy and tried to do less than honorable things to me. Key word being 'tried'.

* * *

 **Flashback *Possible Trigger***

 _I was cornered in the laundry room._

 _I had no where to run. This couldn't be happening to me._

 _"Now, Now, This'll be over soon"_

 _The large man reached forward to tug at my shirt and I clenched my eyes shut._

 _ **'AAAAH'**_ _the man screamed._

 _I opened my eyes and they widened at seeing the lights flickering and an eerie grey electric mist coming from my bracelet lashing out at the man, violently. They mist slashed and stabbed at the man until he stumbled backwards away from me._

 _His eyes were wide with fear as he scooted away. At first I thought it was me who frightened him, but upon closer inspection I seen him looking in a separate corner. Narrowing my eyes I could see the faint outline of a woman, though by the sleaze balls reaction she was more corporal and solid._

 _"You don't harm children" came a cold rasping voice, it sent shivers up m spine._

 _"Stay away from me you crazy bitch, I'll kill you!" The man threatened._

 _The mist got closer._

 _"You can't kill what's already dead"._

 _With that the misty figure picked up the man from the ground and threw him into the brick wall knocking him out cold._

 _I slide down the wall in tears with my eyes shut wondering what the mist was going to do to me._

 _"Hush little baby, don't you cry..." whispered the same voice, this time warm causing me to open my eyes._

 _I felt a soft hand stroke my cheek and in a flash the mist was gone._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Shaking myself from the memories I found that I just passed the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign.

"Finally." I sighed and looked down at the clock.

It was about 11 p.m. as pulled up to the stop light just as two other cars joined the lanes next to me.

It was a Blue Streak Prius C and a powder blue 1976 CJ-5 Jeep.

My windows were rolled up I wasn't really paying attention all I knew what that one of the boys in the Jeep was trying to get the attention of the girls in the Prius.

I sighed and rolled down my window just as the blue Prius shot off.

"You know, they probably didn't see us.." and they shot off after the girls.

Being to sort-of adult in the situation I gunned after them to find out what the hell was going on. When I reached them the boy driving the Jeep slammed on his breaks causing the girls in front to stop as well.

Upon approaching the cluster fuck I slowed to a stop.

"Uh...is everything alright?" I asked and the boy in the passengers seat turned to me.

He had bright eyes, tan skin, dark hair, dimples and a crooked jaw and...damn those muscles.

"Yeah, everything fine, thanks for asking. Sorry for the confusion, we're all friends, just screwing around."

I nodded.

"Hey Sco-"

The boy in the drivers seat slowly looked at me and it was like time slowed down.

"Whiskey-Eyes" I muttered. I just found my missing link.

I had to say something. I reached up my hand to wave at him. My bracelet glinted in the light.

The boys eyes widened.

"Where did you get that!"

My eyes widened.

"I-"

"I only know of one person who ever wore that!" He said aggressively.

"It's been missing for years!"

I gulped.

"Who?"

He glared.

"My mom..."

"Well, where is your mom, I would like to give it back."

I Responded. Thinking about how silly this situation was. I could just give it ba-.

"She's dead."

My grin came off my face.

"That's impossible." I shakily said.

Just as the Whiskey-Eyed boy was about to open his mouth we were interrupted by loud crash and screams.

* * *

 **AN: STILES! Yes, he is aggressive because we all know he loved his mom very dearly. How many of you want me to have 'Lee' call Void! Stiles a Hentai in Season 3B! Tell me in the comments! If readers command it, it shall be done. Also, Spirit Walkers do not exist to my knowledge, this is something I made up. Do you think that the ghost people keep seeing when they touch the bracelet is Claudia or something more sinister? What do you think killed 'Lee's' parents?**

 **REVIE!**


End file.
